Yuri Kitashida II
Yuri Kitashida II is the daughter of Yuriko Kitashida and the granddaughter of Yuri I and Hisao Kitashida. Yuri is deaf after human experiements were performed on her mother. The Council of Thelossia gave Yuriko a bean to give to Yuri, but this magic bean could only be taken when she was eleven years old. Yuri attends a school for the deaf in the city of Vatica. Appearance Yuri is a toddler with short messy dark brown hair. She is a very cute girl and has olive eyes, much like her father. Yuri wears the Poe Private Academy issued uniform: a blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a dark blue striped tie, a black skirt with black socks and the academy’s issued footwear which is black loafers with black soles. Yuri is often seen wearing her school uniform outside of school. Personality Yuri is a very sweet and kind little girl who treasures her mother very much. She does not know anything about her father, Kemoa Keidrashi, and just forgets him completely. As Yuri is deaf, she learns sign language and really does enjoy learning it. Yuri has a group of friends at her school and enjoys learning everyday. Given that Poe Private Academy is a school for the deaf, Yuri is able to fit right in with everyone. Yuri is learning how to pronounce words as she wants to be able to speak in a voice like most other people’s. All of her friends cheer Yuri on to continue learning how to pronounce words and become better at speaking at such an early age. Yuri is a star student at her school because of this too, and because her grades are excellent. She leads a very comfortable life and almost forgets that she is deaf sometimes, as she is exposed to a world where it seems as though everyone around her is deaf like herself. Yuri wishes nothing more than to have a father figure around her alongside her mother. Yuri sees everyone else with their fathers and is jealous because she only has one parent in her life. People to change the subject whenever this comes up as the topic of Yuri’s biological father is out of the question. Relationships * Yuriko Kitashida - Yuriko Kitashida is Yuri’s mother and the person that Yuri deeply treasures. She loves being around her mother as Yuri is never alone and always has somebody by her side everyday. Yuri does not know of the hereditary disease in the Kitashida family and that her mother will get it soon enough. Yuriko just wants Yuri to know about it once Yuriko finally has the disease. Arrangements have already been made for Yuri to move it with her Aunt Hitomi and Uncle Kousuke once Yuriko dies. * Kemoa Keidrashi - Yuri does not know much about her father. Yuriko has only mentioned Kemoa to Yuri sometimes, but Yuri dislikes Kemoa for his actions and believes that he is a horruble person. Nothing was explained to Yuri in great detail other than that Kemoa is in prison, but nevertheless, Yuri still hates her own father and thinks that she and her mother can live perfectly fine without him and would have a much better life without him around, which is exactly what Yuri was given at birth.